Vayamos directo al punto
by Kuma-tiff
Summary: Solo quiere una cosa, y es volver a la superficie con los humanos; más no todo es tan fácil, y un cierto esqueleto se encarga de evitarlo a toda costa. ¿Que tan cruel se debe ser para evitar el deseo de un pequeño niño? [Ruta No Mercy / One-shot]


**cosas feas se me ocurren en las noches... eso y ver a mi hermana perder la pelea contra Sans por enesima vez.**

 **Será rápido, spoilers de Undertale en la ruta No Mercy/Homicida. Undertale es propiedad de Toby Fox.**

* * *

 _"Hola. Haz estado ocupado, ¿huh? Bien, tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿crees que incluso la peor persona puede cambiar...? ¿Que cualquiera puede ser una buena persona sí tan solo lo intenta?" Heh heh heh heh... bien. Te tengo una mejor pregunta, ¿quieres pasarla sumamente mal?"_

Había perdido la cuenta ya de cuantas veces había vuelto al inicio, y no que importase realmente, ese maldito esqueleto parlante llevaba la cuenta de cuantas veces su enfrentamiento se había dado. No había esperado pudiese darse cuenta de ello, ninguno de los otros idiotas se habían metido en su camino lo habían logrado, pero él, era diferente definitivamente; y tras cada derrota, buscaba recordárselo lo más posible:

 _"Esa es la expresión de alguien que ha muerto 2 veces seguidas"._

 _"Esa es la expresión de alguien que ha muerto 6 veces seguidas"._

Una tras otra, golpe tras otro. Fuese uno de sus huesos, el envenenamiento o aquellas extrañas bestias invocaba contra él; siempre lograba salirse con la suya, siempre destruía sus oportunidades de poder seguir adelante y llegar a Asgore.

Simplemente retrasaba lo inevitable, y estaba totalmente seguro Sans sabía eso.

De cierta manera, eso le causaba una especie de alegría; la desesperación de ese esqueleto, que supiera lo que estaba haciendo era inútil y que terminaría saliéndose con la suya.

Y era muy diferente a Undyne; ella había insistido en el poder de sus amigos, aferrarse a una esperanza estúpida y su insistencia de los sueños de los demás. Ridiculeces de aquella mujer agradecía enormemente fuese una pila de cenizas ahora.

Pero el esqueleto era diferente, él no tenía a nadie y de eso se había encargado, no una tarea sumamente difícil, Papyrus había sido tal idiota con su idea de que todos podían ser buenos… simplemente parecía él había dejado las cosas fácil a propósito.

Y caminando por el largo pasillo donde el monstruo le esperaba, sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho al recordar a ese estúpido esqueleto. Siempre sonriendo, desagradable.

—Mmh, esa expresión- comenzó a hablar en cuanto se plantó frente al esqueleto, empuñando el cuchillo firmemente en su mano, —esa es la expresión de alguien que ha muerto siete veces seguidas- agregó, causando una enorme frustración en él. Sans debía ser el que estuviese desesperado, temblando ante su simple presencia, pero ahí estaba, sonriendo de esa manera le hacía recordar al otro esqueleto. —No, espera, han sido nueve veces, lo siento… ¿o acaso han sido diez?

Y culpa de ello, su poco autocontrol se fue a la nada, lanzándose contra él en un intento de dañarlo más.

Quería herirlo, quería sufriera hasta que no se pudiese mover y borrar esa sonrisa en él, sus estúpidos chistes y sus burlas a su persona. Ese era su reino ahora y Sans no se lo iba a arrebatar después de todo lo que había logrado.

No había asesinado a su madre para simplemente ese monstruo se interpusiera entre él y su escape de ese lugar.

Un agudo dolor en su pecho detuvo sus ataques, abriendo los ojos de par en par; los afilados huesos Sans usaba para atacar atravesaban su pecho, su cuchillo resbalando de su mano hasta causar un ruido metálico resonó por todo el pasillo.

Cerrando los ojos, furioso supo le había vencido de nuevo, su frustración había causado su muerte hubiese sido más rápida, y al abrirlos, estaba de vuelta al inicio de la habitación donde Sans bloqueaba su avance.

Tuvo que inhalar con fuerza para poder calmarse y respirar, llevándose una mano al pecho donde el dolor en este seguía. No, no era culpa de las heridas Sans le había propinado en aquellos reseteos, era algo más y no estaba seguro de que era.

O quizá sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, pero debía estar hundido ya entre toda la ceniza blanca impregnaba su cuerpo.

Debía salir de ahí, esa era su primer y único pensamiento en ese momento. Sabía tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, el esqueleto no podía aguantar tanto por tanto tiempo y, a diferencia de él, su determinación era poca y erosionándose tras cada pelea.

De nuevo caminar por el pasillo, calmando sus nervios ya sin siquiera molestarse a lo sorpresiva la aparición del esqueleto fuera. Por supuesto, después de 10 veces comenzaba a ser predecible al menos en ese aspecto.

—Mmh, esa expresión…- y de nuevo empezaba con esa frase, y se preguntaba si quizá fuese ironía, o Sans no recordara haberla dicho antes,- es la expresión de alguien que ha muerto diez veces seguidas. ¡Hey, felicidades! Vamos a invitar a todos tus amigos para una gran fiesta, podemos comer pie, y hot dogs, y… mmmhhh… espera, algo no está bien. No tienes ningún amigo.

Retrocediendo, evitó el ataque de una multitud de huesos eran lanzados hacía él, preparándose para cuando aquellos enormes cráneos fueron invocados con potentes láser disparaban contra él. El primero, el segundo… pero el tercero dio justo en el blanco, tirándole contra el suelo.

— ¿Estás listo?

Sintiendo nuevamente aquel dolor en su pecho, trató de ignorarlo lo más podía para evadir sus ataques y lograr poder dar al menos un cuchillazo a aquel escurridizo monstruo. No comprendía porque eso sucedía, porque en ese momento además.

¿Cansancio? ¿Hartazgo? No, ninguna de esas opciones era.

—… no podrías entender como esto se siente- escuchó a Sans hablar, abriendo los ojos de par en par hasta ser lanzado de nueva cuenta contra una de las paredes del pasillo, sujetándose uno de sus brazos al sentirle sangrar.

Cada vez era peor, a sus ataques no los podía evitar con la facilidad de antes y todo era culpa de la presión en su pecho que se intensificaba ante cada navajazo lanzaba contra Sans.

"No tienes ningún amigo".

Quedándose en blanco, una sonrisa fue formándose en sus labios al encontrar la respuesta. Era justamente eso, de ahí provenía el dolor en su pecho y su maldita distracción, pero era tan ridículo, que justo en ese momento decidiera actuar.

¿Tan poco le habían importado el resto? ¿O tanto control había tenido que tanto había tardado en volver?

Soltando el cuchillo, con una sonrisa abrió los brazos hacía Sans, disfrutando de su confusión y perder el conocimiento antes de que el cráneo atacara su cuerpo.

* * *

—Eres un total raro- murmuró Sans al ver al humano simplemente haber recibido aquel ataque sin más. No podía hacerse ilusiones, solo esperar a que de nuevo hubiese un reseteo y lo intentara nuevamente.

Pero no había tal cosa, solo pasaban los minutos y el cuerpecito en el suelo seguía sangrando todo el piso.

Acercándose sin quitarle los ojos de encima, ladeó la cabeza al verlo aun frente a él. Su vitalidad poco a poco descendía gracias a sus ataques, no había manera ganara pero aun seguía frente a él, sin moverse ni reiniciar su pelea.

¿Le había cansado al fin?

— ¡M-mamá!- le escuchó gritar, retrocediendo el esqueleto al saber seguía consciente, — ¡Pa-Papyrus…! ¡Undyne! A-alguien… ayuda…

Pero nadie iba a responderle.

—Tienes un sentido del humor muy retorcido, ¿sabes?- respondió, tratando de no preocuparse por el al verlo gimotear y llorar en el suelo, desesperado al saber que poco de vida le faltaba.

— ¿Sans…S-Sans, que paso?- murmuró esa vez, con una voz suave le traía recuerdos de líneas mejores, donde el humano no se había vuelto loco.

— ¿No recuerdas acaso? Necesitas ver más de cerca tus mangas, niño- y con ese comentario, lo mejor pudo alzó sus puños para verles combinados de un polvillo blanco y lo que parecía ser su propia sangre.

El miedo comenzaba a invadirle, y Sans era consciente de ello, comenzando a dudar al verle así de desesperado.

— ¿Soy…soy un mal niño?- dijo en un hilo de voz, estremeciéndose al ver a Sans caer sobre sus rodillas para acercarse rápidamente y levantarle con cuidado del suelo, sintiéndose su cuerpo aun más adolorido por aquel movimiento.

Veía un charco de sangre, huesos rotos… uno de ellos atravesándole incluso.

—Perdón…S-Sans perdón- habló el menor desesperado, su vista nublándose culpa de las lagrimas. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Había matado a su madre? ¿A Undyne y Papyrus? ¿Y quizá Flowey también?

— ¿Frisk?- le llamó, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba pasando. Había pasado, al fin había logrado de sacarlo de aquel frenesí homicida y el pequeño conocía de otras líneas volvía a él… demasiado tarde quizá, —calma… t-todo va a estar bien, ¿si?

—Lo siento- insistió, negando repetidas veces, —n-no sé qué paso pero…

—Shh shh, todo estará bien… solo necesitas reiniciar y… todo será sanstastico, ¿verdad? "Sanstastico"- repitió, temblando al escuchar una risa débil proveniente de Frisk.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba nuevamente de pie, esperando en el pasillo a que el humano llegara con él. Una variante en ese reseteo, gruesas lágrimas seguían fluyendo por sus mejillas, notando esto hasta que él se plantaba frente suyo.

Una enorme sonrisa adornaba la cara de aquel monstruo, pero antes que pudiese hablar, una dulce y melosa voz infantil le detuvo.

—Mmh, esa expresión…- dijo con voz risueña, y Sans cerraba los puños al entender lo que había pasado antes, —esa es la expresión de alguien que ha asesinado a sangre fría a su último amigo vivo.

Jugando con su cuchillo, Chara rió divertido al ver a Sans invocar los enormes cráneos y apuntarlos contra él. Lo había logrado, con tan poco se había deshecho de ese peso muerto, y causado al fin el esqueleto sufriera todo lo que se merecía por detener su ascenso.

 _"..."_

 _"Vayamos directo al punto."_

* * *

 **Los cráneos son solo gaster blasters, aunque no sabía si mencionar sus nombres porque no tendría mucho sentido Chara/Frisk les conocieran.**

 **Todo esto ha aparecido solo por pensamientos sobre la oportunidad de que Frisk no tenga conocimiento alguno de esta linea y todo sea Chara divirtiéndose con todos... o algo así BD. Mi primer fic de Undertale! no se si haré más pero este fue divertido de escribir de una u otra manera**


End file.
